


Who Could Do This?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Aara comes home from an assignment to find her home in complete disarray and very little in the way of an explanation.





	Who Could Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 12!  
> Today is my sister's birthday, and as a gift to her, I thought I might write about two of her favorite characters from an old RPG campaign. Aara was my character, and her partner Goddard belongs to a good friend of mine, and we would rp between sessions on a blog. My sister fell in love with the two idiots, so every now and then I write a little something for her to enjoy.  
> Happy birthday, Cyndi. Enjoy your idiots.

Aara looks around her workshop, her fists so tight that her knuckles are turning white. _Who could do this?_ She wonders, her anger growing. _Who would_ ** _dare_** _?_ “Goddard!” she shouts.

 

“Lecai? Lecai! You’re here!” he cries in surprise, popping his head around the corner. “You’re...early. A few _days_ early.”

 

Standing amid the disaster that used to be her perfect, organized workshop, she glares at him. “People die fast sometimes,” she growls. “What happened here?”

 

Goddard creeps into the room, looking around as if shocked. Plants have been knocked over, the soil slung around the room and mixing with broken glass and spilled potions. The thick butcher-block table is on its side, books and papers are everywhere- some lying half-burned in the fireplace.

 

“I...um...well...There was a problem,” he stammers. “A little problem! I got it under control.”

 

“A _problem_? A problem that destroyed my shop? Goddard, you tell me right now what happened.”

 

He wrings his hands nervously, looking around. “There was...a monster?” he suggests.

 

Folding her arms over her chest, her eyes burn into him. “A monster.”

 

“Yes! A monster!”

 

“Gath!” she shouts.

 

“My lady,” comes the dry voice from behind her.

 

“What happened here?”

 

“There was a...beast,” he says. “Rather large. Hairy. The smell was terrible.”

 

“First it was a monster,” she reminds him. “Now it’s a beast?”

 

“My lord is an idiot,” Gath says with a shrug.

 

“I have a feeling both of you are,” she grumbles. “Clean this mess up so I can start...over,” she sighs and picks up her pack.

 

“Lecai,” Goddard says sweetly, coming close and bending over to kiss her cheek. “Why don’t you go sit in the garden? I’ll bring you tea.”

 

“Can you make tea without burning down the house?” she asks, raising her eyebrows at him.

 

“I guess we’ll see.”

 

Scowling at him, she pushes her hair over her shoulder and walks through the house- also a complete disaster- and out the back door into the garden. _Well, at least the chaos didn’t make it out here,_ she thinks, fondly looking out over the flowers and herbs she keeps. Her mood begins to improve as she walks through the garden toward her favorite seating area.

 

Curled up on the chaise, she closes her eyes, enjoying the sunshine and the sound of bees buzzing. Then she hears it- a small cry. Sitting up, she looks around, half expecting Goddard to be teasing her instead of cleaning.

 

“Nuur’eni, if that’s you, I’m tired of playing,” she sighs.

 

“What’s me?” he asks, appearing with a tea tray.

 

“What was that sound?”

 

Her beloved of nearly two hundred years suddenly can’t contain his excitement. “I don’t know, Lecai. Why don’t you go look for it?”

 

Closing her eyes, she says a quick prayer to Isis for patience. “Elves are so bizarre,” she mutters and stands. Aara takes two turns around the garden before ending up right back where she started. “Goddard, I don’t see- oh,” she says, eyes going wide.

 

A small camel calf is standing beside him, white as snow and draped in red and gold. Goddard is practically dancing with glee, a big smile on his face as he watches her stare in shock. “Her name is Lira,” he tells her.

 

 _Heart,_ she remembers, translating the old druhirr word. “Oh Goddard,” she whispers, coming closer and letting the calf sniff her hand. “She’s lovely.”

 

“I’m sorry she destroyed the house,” he adds, the smile faltering. “I meant to clean it up before you got back.”

 

Aara’s heart is taken by the sweet calf nuzzling her hand. “She’s perfect,” she says softly before looking up at him. “Thank you, Nuur’eni.”

 

He shrugs. “Well, Two got his wife a dragon, so I thought the least I could do was a camel. They eat less anyway.”


End file.
